totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Yatagarasu
Oro Saito, or otherwise known by the moniker "Yatagarasu", is a character in Total Drama Sujira. He is an avaricious man with a mysterious woman by his side. Oro has the ability to transform himself into what he originally was (a three-legged crow with size-changing capabilities (hence his alias)). He was once a part of The Liberators, until the organization's founder, General Bunko, revealed her true colors and manipulated the entire group. After the General's demise by the hands of Ryo and Hydraken, Oro and the other members disbanded The Liberators and went their own separate ways... at least four of them did, that is. In Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code, Oro is now 35-years-old. He is now unable to access his human form, for someone placed a cursed seal on him. "Mysterlady" rides on him to various locations just for sight-seeing purposes. Appearance Human Oro is a very muscular man with broad shoulders, a battleship gray devilock, and reddish green eyes. His entire pubic area and left arm, when exposed, are nearly covered with rather abstract tattoos. Oro's clothing is comprised of: a cerulean t-shirt (apparently made from iron) with a minimalistic design, white EMT pants, mirrored wrap-around sunglasses which are usually worn as a headband, and red skate shoes with the soles almost being black. Animal As mentioned above, Oro can turn into his original state: that of a purple-colored crow which varies depending on height; normally, his stature towers Akagi, but not quite Rasetsumaru. "Yatagarasu", which is what Oro calls himself when he is in animal form, has the very distinguishing feature of possessing not one, not two, but THREE legs. Strangely, he still retains his sunglasses, but his eyes have changed to dark blue with no visible pupils. "Yatagarasu"'s voice also deepens substantially. Personality Oro is the spitting image of the sin known as greed, for he desires all of the untold riches in life: immortality, women, food, money, and even power. His notable flaws (at least when he was a member of The Liberators) happened to be his condescending nature and vulgar behavior, which would slow down the group's progress as a result. He was also prone to grasping a poor sense of direction, showcased during the time he attempted to find Ryuga instead of waiting patiently for him to come. After the disbandment of General Bunko's organization, it is unknown whether Oro received any signs of development or thinning in terms of personality. In Eva Code, however, it is revealed that he still acts greedy, but on a more positive note. History The Liberators Arc The Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Toshiyuki Morikawa (human) *Goro Naya (Yatagarasu Mode) *Masashi Ebara (Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code; Yatagarasu Mode) English *Troy Baker (human) *George C. Cole (Yatagarasu Mode) Trivial Facts Quotes *(About Ryo Tetsumaki) "This guy's the one we're so worried about? Ha! General, I don't know why you even bothered to wonder... Just look at 'em! Does he have cash? Nope. Does he carry around babes? Uh, no. I shouldn't have to care one bit since he doesn't possess immortality, either!" *(To Ryuga Mokuro) "Punks like you always tend to piss me off in the worst way imaginable. Wanna know why? 'Cause unlike me, you ain't got jack. No women; no money; no power. But most of all, you can't be called brash due to not being able to back it up! Just get outta my sight before I wipe your blood with your face!" *(To Ryuga Mokuro; about the Yatagarasu Mode) "YEEEEEEEEAH!!!!! I've been waitin' forever to test this baby out, you little fartbreather! As you can see... This is my original state, "Yatagarasu". When I'm in this form, nobody can intercept my skills or anythin' like that. Not only am I able to change my size, the amount of strength and defense I possess stay high up! So in other words... I AM proving something here: You. Are. Fucked." *(To General Bunko) "Hell has three gates: lust, anger, and greed. I'll drag you down there by showcasing those gates!" Category:The Liberators Category:18-year-olds Category:33-year-olds Category:Animals Category:Devil Hunters Category:Male characters Category:Others Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former antagonists